You were the best
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Un an s'est écoulé depuis que Carlos et Betty sont partis de la VPD. Lorsque Carlos revient, son premier pas est d'aller au poste de police pour rencontrer Dillon. Tout ne se passe décidément pas comme prévu. (SLASH)


**Bonjour tout le monde! Après le season finale de la semaine dernière, je ne pouvais décidément pas ne pas réagir, alors j'ai concocté cet OS rien que pour vous! Attention, le rated T n'est pas là pour rien. **

**Continuum et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Amusez-vous bien, et veuillez excuser le caractère peut-être trop OOC des personnages présents!**

* * *

Carlos jeta un œil attentif devant lui. La structure du bâtiment avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Ca commençait à ressembler au futur que lui avait dévoilé Kiera. En repensant à son ancienne équipière, une tristesse s'insinua en lui. Il n'avait jamais oublié cette voyageuse du futur, même s'il savait qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Il avait seulement entendu dire qu'elle était encore dans le présent, mais aucun n'avait repris contact. Ni Alec ou Jason, ni même Kellogg. Julian n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles. Carlos eut un soupir, il aurait au moins voulu savoir si tout avait été arrangé, au moins pour Kiera.

En attendant cela, il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée du poste de police, et y entra. L'intérieur n'avait pas réellement changé, s'il se souvenait bien. Un an loin de Vancouver, c'était quand même quelque chose. Il n'avait passé que quelques semaines avec Betty chez les Randol avant d'aller s'exiler aux Etats-Unis avec sa nouvelle amie. En avançant dans les bureaux, il reconnut certains visages, d'autres non. La plupart des policiers avaient dû être licenciés, ou ne supportaient plus les affaires à Vancouver. Carlos avisa son ancien bureau, il était vide. Pas de plaque, pas d'ordinateur. Rien. Il eut le courage de lancer un regard vers le bureau de son ancien patron, l'inspecteur Dillon. Les volets blancs étaient entrouverts, l'ex policier put donc apercevoir ce qui se passait. Dillon travaillait sur son ordinateur.

Il s'en alla vers le bureau après avoir hésité, se souvenant de sa dernière confrontation contre son patron. Il l'avait littéralement frappé au visage pour donner une diversion à Kiera et la laisser partir. Sacrifier sa carrière, voilà ce qu'il avait fait pour aider une voyageuse du futur à retrouver sa maison. Carlos se mordit nerveusement la lèvre puis se lança, frappant doucement contre la vitre du bureau puis entrant. Dillon, concentré, se retourna soudainement et aperçut un visiteur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise, oui, il se souvenait bien de cet énergumène qui l'avait frappé. Sa réaction fut immédiate.

-Carlos ?! Monsieur Fonnegra ?! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? s'énerva-t-il sans attendre.

-Je passais dans le coin et j'ai décidé de venir vous voir, monsieur, lança courageusement Carlos, une boule au ventre le prenant.

Pas étonnant, il se trouvait en face du chef de la VPD, celui-là même qu'il avait osé frapper. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que déjà Dillon avait fermé les volets pour que personne ne puisse espionner l'intérieur du bureau. Carlos observait les lieux, et ne put donc pas voir le magnifique coup de poing qui arrivait vers lui. Une douleur fulgurante le prit aussi soudainement qu'un éclair au visage, au nez plus précisément. Il se retrouva bousculé contre un mur, gémissant de douleur. Portant une main à son nez, il ne constata aucune blessure causant du sang, et s'en rassura.

-Vous n'allez pas bien ?! jura-t-il contre Dillon.

-Je me sens beaucoup mieux, au contraire. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, Carlos, vous m'avez frappé et assommé, hein ?

-Oui, j'en suis...

-Ne me sortez pas ce « je suis désolé » encore une fois, je déteste ça ! Vous étiez un de mes meilleurs policiers, salopard ! jura encore Dillon, frappant de nouveau un Carlos culpabilisant.

L'ancien policier n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, car après tout c'était de sa faute. Il avait abandonné sa seconde famille, il avait abandonné son travail et sa maison pour protéger une personne qu'il n'arrivait pas totalement à comprendre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son ancien supérieur contre le sien qu'il se décida à rouvrir les yeux. Il avait mal partout, mais cette nouvelle chaleur le soigna légèrement.

Carlos avisa les yeux de Dillon, cherchant à savoir ce qui se passait. La réponse ne tarda pas, des lèvres avides s'écrasèrent sans tarder sur les siennes. Le policier eut un sursaut et ne repoussa pas l'autre homme, se remettant à peine des coups. Il commença à comprendre ce qui se passait quand deux mains puissantes enserrèrent ses hanches.

-Dillon ! protesta-t-il avant de reprendre possession des lèvres du patron.

Au fond de lui, une envie se faisait sentir, surtout lorsqu'il sentit Dillon agripper sa nuque pour approfondir ce baiser passionné et brutal. Il céda alors à sa propre tentation, comprenant ce besoin de se toucher mutuellement. Chacun pourrait retrouver l'autre. Dillon saisit sans attendre le manteau de son ancien subordonné, et l'allongea sur le bureau, balançant toute la paperasse qui s'y trouvait. Ses lèvres dévorèrent encore celles de Carlos durant quelques instants, prenant plaisir à goûter ce goût disparu depuis un an, puis sa bouche avide descendit sur ce cou noué d'appréhension. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec un homme, juste avec des femmes. Avec sa femme, mais revoir Carlos l'avait tellement chamboulé. Au fond de son être froid, Dillon avait une profonde envie de faire du mal à cet idiot qui l'avait abandonné sans même daigner lui expliquer pourquoi. Oh, il savait que c'était à cause de Kiera, il avait bien vu tous ces regards entre eux, des regards complices. Mais cette fois, Kiera n'était pas là, Escher non plus, le CSSI encore moins.

Le chef de la VPD empoigna la chemise de l'homme couché sous lui, et m'arracha sans attendre. Le reste de chacun des vêtements partit en lambeaux sur le sol, après que Carlos se soit également débattu avec cette horrible cravate que portait son futur amant. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent brutalement, ainsi que leur bassin se collant l'un à l'autre, accentuant leurs mouvements et simulant l'acte que chacun d'eux voulait.

Sans même de préliminaires, Dillon s'enfonça enfin dans ce corps qu'il haïssait tant pour l'avoir abandonné. Carlos eut un gémissement de douleur qui fut bientôt remplacé par des grognements et des soupirs de plaisir lorsque son patron daigna finalement toucher sa prostate. Les deux êtres s'emboîtaient complètement, se fichant que les autres policiers les entendent, chose qui devait arriver au vus de leurs bruits de plaisir bruyants. Quand, enfin, ils atteignirent la jouissance ensemble, Dillon se reposa contre Carlos, collant son torse enduit de sueur contre le dos tout aussi en sueur de son subordonné. Celui-ci sentit une multitude de baisers se posant sur sa nuque, et eut un petit sourire malgré la douleur qui se rappelait avec rage à lui.

-Je vous ai fais du mal, Carlos ? s'inquiéta son amant.

-Un peu, mais entre policiers, c'est normal d'avoir mal...

-Ca a changé depuis ton départ, se décida à tutoyer Dillon.

-Tu m'en diras tant...mais tes horribles cravates n'ont pas changé, se moqua gentiment Carlos.

Il reçut un petit coup en signe de réprobation, et lança un sourire franc. Essayant de se lever, il retomba mollement sur son amant.

-Chacun son tour de tomber, annonça avec le sourire Dillon. La prochaine fois, je ne te rattrape pas...

-Tu m'en veux encore pour le coup de poing ?

-Ce n'était pas tant le coup de poing que le coup au cœur.

-Hein ? s'intéressa Carlos, se reposant sur le canapé du chef et reprenant doucement ses esprits.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin sans cervelle, Carlos. Tu étais un des meilleurs policiers...

-Tu peux me reprendre ? tenta-t-il alors, croisant ce regard froid et pourtant soudainement muni d'une étrange mais belle lueur passionnée.

-Il va falloir te faire passer des tests et vérifier que tu ne me frapperas pas pour aider une collègue à s'en aller.

-Ahem...

-Et si tu me refais ça, je t'assomme.

-Compris, monsieur ! Au fait, c'est quoi ton prénom ? demanda gentiment Carlos, sa tête venant se poser contre une épaule gentiment offerte.

-Jimmy.

-Jimmy Dillon ? Ca te va bien !

-Tais-toi..., souffla son amant.

Ils avaient des choses à reconstruire. Mais si Carlos avait su qu'en frappant son employeur, celui-ci le retrouverait d'une manière des plus excitantes, il l'aurait fait...bien longtemps avant de connaitre Kiera !

* * *

**Pour le nom, j'ai demandé à Mr Markinson s'il savait quel était le prénom de son personnage, il m'a gentiment répondu que tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la plaque sur son bureau indiquait "J. Dillon", donc j'ai choisi Jimmy!**

**Une review pour une petite auteure, s'il vous plaît? (:**


End file.
